Parti Pour Paix et Progress
The Parti Pour Paix et Progress [sic],Unfortunately the French word for progress is "advancement" so the English had to be blatantly added to the end to keep the party name an alliteration. otherwise known as the PPPP or even the 4P,Monsieur Etienne finds the nickname "4P" somewhat annoying, but this avoidance of having to type out all four P's has caught on among a few other parties. has recently become a major part of the creation of a new age for the Confédération des Deux Kanjors. =Mission Statement= The PPPP's primary objective is to ensure peace, prosperity and progress in Kanjor and throughout Terra. Non-violence and openness are key components to our philosophy and we will work to ensure that every Kanjoran citizen receives the highest quality of life in our great nation. =Stances= Pacifisme Above all things, the PPPP strives for peace.Note that "Paix" comes before "Progress." The violent loss of human life is not worth even the greatest of causes, and the PPPP firmly believes that diplomacy and democracy are the greatest ways to achieve progress in the world. Realizing that war can be a very real threat, the PPPP supports ample defense of the nation. What is more important, however, is understanding and confronting problems that may lead to war and solving them before they can lead to tragedy. Socialisme The PPPP will never be called a communist party, but it does believe that a government can provide for its people to a large extent and that "big government" is not something to be minimized or feared. The PPPP seeks a perfect balance between capitalist individualism and initiative and socialist programs that make life more equitable in Kanjor and less marred by the greed of private business. Liberté The PPPP strongly advocates for personal freedom. It must however make distinctions where the rights of others are concerned, such as with smoking in public and abortion. =Elections= February 2445 The first elections that the party went through were in February of the year 2445, and the people of Kanjor gave the PPPP an unprecedentedThe writer assumes that a party gaining the plurality in its very first election is an unprecedented event in the history of the Confédération des Deux Kanjors. If anyone may dispute this and prove otherwise, the author of this page would be more than happy to correct the error. 78 seats, making a plurality in the Sénat. October 2447 In its second election, the PPPP maintained its 78 seats and continued to accomplish legislation of peace and progress as the leading party of the Sénat du Kanjor. =Party Leaders= François Bayrou The PPPP's ascendancy from a brand new political entity to the largest seat-holder in the nation came as quite a shock to the party's premier leader François Bayrou, who also became Président de la Confédération in that election. Although accepted as a good-natured man and adequate party representative, Bayrou accomplished very little in his single term as head of state and soon went into retirement after a whirlwind political career. Pierre Etienne As Bayrou's time ended it was apparent that the real power behind the PPPP from the beginning had been the elusive and mysterious figure Pierre Etienne. Pierre Etienne was accepted as the Premier Ministre de la Confédération a few years after the historic February 2445 election and has become a steadfast man of action in the eyes of the people. Very little is known about anything other than his political views, but it is expected that Pierre will continue to remain the PPPP's most influential leader. Olivier Besancenot As the second election in the history of the PPPP approached, it was much questioned whether Pierre Etienne, now the official party leader and obviously most powerful man in government, would run as the new candidate for président. Somewhat surprisingly, Pierre decided to stick to his post as Premier Ministre and supported the bid of Olivier Besancenot to become the PPPP's candidate for the presidency. Olivier, a bright young leader of the Parti's youth programs and democracy initiatives, was able to succeed with Etienne's backing and become the second Président de la Confédération from the ranks of the PPPP. He is well known for his humanity in battling corporate greed and providing for the poorest in society. Besancenot is also credited with creating the most widely used slogan for the PPPP: Nos vies valent plus que leurs profit! (Our lives are worth more than their profit.)OOC: Olivier Besancenot is in fact a real-life French politician who uses this slogan. I do not know who created it, but it certainly wasn't me. =Conflicts and Controversies= Fall of the AO Upon the PPPP's entrance into the Kanjoran political arena there were several leftist parties already in existence that helped pass the Parti's fledgling bills while it had no seats of its own to vote with. Foremost among these was the Autonomie d'Ouvrier which had very similar stands as the PPPP on all but a few issues. There had been a lot of opposition from other parties to the AO's leading leftist coalition and in almost a perfect storm of having a new party which seemingly got a lot accomplished along the same lines as a failing leader, the Autonomie d'Ouvrier was swept from power in the elections of February 2445, losing a huge portion of its seats, and as you well know, the PPPP came out on top. Creation of the UPFF Also hurt by the elections of 2445 was the Democratic Labor Party, a secondary member of the leftist coalition headed by the AO. Following the abrupt rise of the PPPP, the leaders of the DLP transformed their party into a new menace- the United Patriotic Front of Fascists. The UPFF immediately became the foremost enemy of the PPPP and while the party with plurality neither gained or lost seats in the October 2447 election, the fascists gained seats and strengthened their influence. Spat with the MCP Spanning a time period of almost a month and contained entirely within the debate of the Loi de Sécurité found here http://80.237.164.51/particracy/main/viewbill.php?billid=136011, speakers for the Mordusian Capitalists Party of Mordusia came into conflict with the PPPP after the MCP got involved in Kanjoran debate and was initially responded to by the PPPP with the half jocular comment, "Mordusian capitalist pigs!Although it was not thought of at the time, "Mordusian capitalist pigs" also makes "MCP". What kind of people gives a party like yours the plurality?" As can be read on the linked debate page, the argument between the two groups, both the pluralities and presidential parties in their nations, ended with the MCP's outright severing of relations with Kanjor's foremost party and a less than concerned response from the PPPP: "LOL,Neither the Président or the Premier Minstre took the MCP very seriously and agreed that it might be a good opportunity to practice their internet shorthand. signed Président de la Confédération Olivier Besancenot et Premier Ministre de la Confédération Pierre Etienne, Chef de la Parti Pour Paix et Progress" =Footnotes= Category:Kanjor Category:Kanjoran Parties Bold text